L'Ombre sur Arendelle
by Zexyback
Summary: Cross-over entre La Reine des Neiges et Kingdom Hearts. Toujours à la recherche d'individus exceptionnels, l'Organisation XIII envoie un de ses membres les plus retors convertir la future reine d'Arendelle en simili, au moment où celle ci s'apprête à être couronnée. Réécriture de l'histoire du film.
1. Chapter 1

Voici un court Cross-over entre le dernier film de Disney en date et le jeu très réputé de Square-Enix... J'espère que vous apprécierez cet essai, que j'ai écrit pour me refaire progressivement la main... Si vous avez des questions sur un point obscur n'hésitez pas ! J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que quelqu'un n'ayant pas joué à Kingdom Hearts puisse lire sans trop de problème, mais il est possible qu'il y ai des incompréhensions... Je reste à votre disposition !

* * *

**Crédits : tout les personnages de ce cross-over appartiennent à Disney. Zexion, Vexen et l'Organisation XIII sont également la propriété de Square-Enix.**

* * *

"-Es-tu certain que cette magicienne a le potentiel de devenir un puissant simili ?

La question venait de tomber sur un ton mi-inquiet, mi-ennuyé. La grande baie vitrée permettait à la lune d'éclairer le visage de l'homme qui venait de parler. Âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, de long cheveux blonds et sombres encadraient son visage sévère. Avec un geste agacé, son interlocuteur, le seul autre occupant de la pièce, lui répondit :

-Pour au moins la troisième fois Vexen, oui j'en suis sûr ! Mes sources sont autrement plus fiables que ton prétendu instinct scientifique. Et puis ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de m'en dissuader : j'en ai déjà fait part au Supérieur, et il me fait entièrement confiance pour cette mission.

Vexen poussa un grognement de dédain puis se tourna vers la vitre pour contempler leur citadelle immaculée sous la Lune, puis il prit la parole.

-Je ne doute pas de tes capacités, Zexion, mais je suis un peu ennuyé de savoir que c'est toujours toi qui prend en charge les missions les plus périlleuses et les plus délicates, alors qu'il y a d'autres membres dont la perte serait largement moins... regrettable. Des humains normaux passent encore, mais quelqu'un possédant la magie ! Tu risquerais gros si tu t'attirais son courroux...

A ces mots Zexion émit un léger rire, puis se rapprocha. Comparé au Savant, son aspect était extraordinairement juvénile : on lui aurait donné à peine vingt ans. Sa petite taille et ses cheveux retenaient l'attention : ils étaient courts et d'un gris surprenant, avec des reflets bleutés. Une large mèche lui cachait complètement son œil droit, mais on pouvait voir sur l'autre qu'ils étaient d'un bleu aussi pur que celui de la mer.

-Il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter : tu sais que je suis le meilleur pour ce qui est de manipuler les cœurs fragiles, et pour les briser. Je ne me donne même pas une semaine pour réussir. Mes informations semblent indiquer que c'est le moment idéal : toute sa vie elle a craint ses pouvoirs, et ses deux parents viennent juste de mourir. Mais étant d'un rang princier, elle va être couronnée reine d'ici peu. Il n'y a aucun doute que cette situation très instable l'a fragilisée, et que ce sera extrêmement aisé de lui briser le cœur. Et alors, elle nous appartiendra !

Il affichait un air assuré tout en déclamant sa tirade. Vexen sourit :

-A te voir, on aurait du mal à croire que nous sommes des êtres dénués de cœur et de sentiments. Si briser celui des autres pour créer Kingdom Hearts est notre but, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si cela en vaut bien la peine. Après tout, nous avons déjà tout ce que n'importe quel humain pourrait désirer : un pouvoir sur un élément en particulier, la capacité d'emprunter des chemins détournés pour aller où bon nous semble... Je suis de moins en moins convaincu de la disparition de tout nos sentiments.

-Qui sait ? Peut-être que ce sont de simples souvenirs de sentiments qui nous animent...

Un geste un peu ennuyé de la main indiqua qu'il n'avait pas envie de continuer cette conversation, et qu'il préférait partir. Vexen soupira :

-Bien, de toute façon si tu as déjà l'aval de Xemnas pour cette mission... J'irai te retrouver dans quelques temps... Comment s'appelle son monde déjà ?

-On le décrit comme le royaume d'Arendelle. Il n'est pas loin de celui de Coronna, où sont partis Marluxia et Demyx.

-Ha ! Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'ils ne soient pas déjà de retour... Enfin, je ne te retarderai pas plus longtemps numéro VI ! Et si tu trouves des spécimens de plantes ou d'animaux étranges, pense à me les ramener !

-Je n'y manquerai pas, numéro IV. Tes pouvoirs se chargeront de les congeler !

Et un voile noir les enveloppa l'un et l'autre, puis ils disparurent.

Le fjord d'Arendelle était plongé dans un beau soleil d'été. Le port débordait d'activité : en effet on recevait des invités prestigieux, des ambassadeurs venus de pays lointains pour assister au couronnement de la reine, ainsi que le petit peuple qui accourait pour voir leur nouvelle souveraine. Quelque part sur la colline couverte de sapins qui dominait la ville, un voile noir se forma, puis Zexion en sorti. De son poste d'observation il analysa le terrain.

-Les invités ont déjà commencé à arriver. Parfait, j'aurai moins de mal à me fondre dans la foule. Par contre espérons que mon accoutrement n'attire pas trop l'attention...

En effet, ses vêtements étaient pour le moins atypiques : un long manteau entièrement noir qui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles, des bottes et des gants noirs, complété par un capuchon. Il s'en sortirait bien si personne ne le prenait pour un sorcier ou un quelconque mage noir... Prenant un air assuré il descendit la colline pour se mêler à la population. Même s'il n'aimait pas la marche, il ne fallait pas attirer l'attention en se téléportant au beau milieu de la ville ! En s'approchant, il commença à sentir les habitants agresser son odorat, son cher nez qui lui permettait de ressentir la part de Lumière et de Ténèbres en chaque être... Et qui dans des situations comme celle ci ne lui laissait que peu de repos ! Malgré l'odeur fétide des Ténèbres entremêlée à celle de la Lumière, il repéra vite une odeur particulière : un cristal de Lumière, pur comme celui de la neige vierge.

-Il doit s'agir de la reine, voire peut-être d'une Princesse de cœur, avec un peu de chance.

Mais plutôt que de suivre cette odeur agréable, il choisit d'entrer dans le château. C'est alors que le premier obstacle se présenta : les gardes, voulant éviter l'intrusion de bandits, ne laissait entrer que les invités inscrit sur une liste. Zexion sourit : il allait s'amuser... aux dépends de quelqu'un ! Caché dans un renfoncement de mur, il observait les invités... puis choisit sa victime : un homme de petite taille mais au port important, portant lunettes et grande moustache blanche. Celui ci se présenta aux gardes sous un nom de duché à dormir debout.

-Quel curieux petit personnage... j'espère qu'il apprécie avoir un peu d'animation !

Zexion attendit quelques minutes, puis se faufila vers le village. Là, il opéra sa transformation : en quelques gestes, il avait pris l'apparence exacte du duc !

-Là où n'importe quel autre membre aurait forcé le passage, moi j'utilise les illusions et la force de mon cerveau comme arme ! se félicita t-il lui même.

Et d'un air très décontracté, il se présenta aux gardes, qui furent très surpris.

-Mais... duc de... Ne venez-vous pas d'entrer à l'instant ?

-Pardon ? s'indigna le faux duc. Comment ? Qu'ouï-je ? Vous avez laisser entrer un imposteur, bande d'incapables ! Un bandit, un scélérat qui aura volé mes affaires pour faire du mal à la reine ! Mais qu'attendez-vous, poursuivez le ! Cet audacieux monte-en-l'air doit être appréhendé dans les plus brefs délais, bande de fainéants ! Allez, plus vite !

L'air vraiment décontenancé, deux gardes quittèrent leur poste pour se précipiter dans le château tandis que Zexion les suivait. Cela devait être le premier incident de la journée, car ces gardes n'étaient décidément pas très méfiants ! Profitant d'un recoin sombre, le Conspirateur se cacha et repris sa véritable apparence. Il eut beaucoup de mal à retenir ses ricanements, et d'avantage encore quand il entendit de loin l'interpellation du vrai duc. Heureusement pour ce dernier, il parvint à faire valoir sa véritable identité, puisqu'il étaient accompagné de ses gardes du corps. Les deux gardes partirent alors à la poursuite du deuxième duc qui s'était mystérieusement volatilisé ! Considérant une nouvelle fois que ses méthodes étaient de loin plus plaisantes que la force brute, il entreprit de visiter le magnifique château en attendant le couronnement.

Cependant, il n'assista pas au couronnement de la reine. Peu après son intrusion, il avait senti une présence maléfique qui entourait la ville. Si en général ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se préoccuper des Ténèbres, un tel flot le préoccupait. Il n'était pas question que les Ténèbres s'emparent de la ville avant qu'il ait achevé sa mission ! Prenant l'apparence d'un serviteur, il en profita pour se glisser au point le plus haut du palais. Il atteignit une chambre vide qui dominait le fjord, et ce qu'il vit le renfrogna : dans le crépuscule, il pouvait voir que partout les sans-cœur encerclaient la ville. Ces ombres malfaisantes étaient probablement attirées par un tel rassemblement de cœurs. Scrutant la lumière qui faiblissait, le Conspirateur Ténébreux pressentit que de grands évènements allaient se produire le soir même et souriait d'avance à l'idée qu'il y participerait.

Il visita le château pendant les heures qui suivirent. Il sentit alors un grand bouleversement, et supposa que le couronnement était terminé et que le bal et le festin commençaient. Il se dirigea vers la grande salle en reprenant sa véritable apparence, avec dans l'idée de côtoyer les Grands du royaume. Une fois devant la foule, il se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise à cause de tout les cœurs qu'il sentait réunis. Pour éviter de défaillir en public, il se rangea contre le mur et observa les invités. En promenant son regard vers le fond de la salle, il aperçu la reine toute nouvellement couronnée. Il admit intérieurement que ses renseignements n'étaient pas exagérés : elle représentait parfaitement l'image d'une majesté du froid. Droite, calme et sereine, son odeur était pareille à celle d'une fleur poussant dans l'obscurité. Zexion sentait les Ténèbres qui menaçaient à chaque instant de la dévorer, mais également une Lumière comme il en avait rarement senti les repousser au plus profond de son être. Il resta admiratif devant un tel prodige, et se serait immédiatement présenté à elle s'il n'avait pas jugé plus prudent d'attendre encore. Il s'apprêtait à quitter la salle, quand un agréable fumet lui monta au nez : c'était l'odeur qui l'avait perturbée quand il était arrivé en ville. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer chaque détail de cette fragrance. Il lui semblait que cette odeur était de plus en plus forte, aussi se surprit-il à respirer à pleins poumons avec un sourire béat.

-Oh, vous aussi vous aimez le chocolat ?

Cette question posée d'une voix claire et espiègle le tira brusquement de sa rêverie : devant lui se tenait une jeune fille qui le regardait avec un air intéressé et amusé. Sa tenue était très élégante, et mettait en valeur ses longs cheveux roux. Zexion sourit de sa bonne fortune : l'agréable odeur de Lumière, c'était elle !

-Il est des parfums tout autant agréable que celui des confiseries, répondit le numéro VI. D'autres le sont un peu moins, comme celui d'une jeune fille qui aborde un inconnu sans se présenter, ajouta t-il avec un sourire.

-Excusez-moi, c'est la première fois de ma vie que je vois autant de monde ! Je suis la princesse Anna du royaume d'Arendelle.

Quel beau coup de chance ! La sœur de la reine en personne se précipitait sous sa coupe ! Zexion espérait que la mission allait finir par se compliquer, parce que jusqu'à présent tout était trop facile !

-Mon nom n'a pas vraiment d'importance, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Zexion, venu d'Illusiopolis.

-Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Vous êtes bien jeune, seriez vous un prince ?

Le Conspirateur eut un rire amusé. La soirée commençait bien !

-Je me considère plutôt comme un ambassadeur. Nous ne sommes pas bien nombreux dans notre palais : tout au plus douze personnes. Mais j'ai tenu à faire un tel voyage pour assister au couronnement de votre sœur, ajouta t-il en la désignant de la main. Vous avez beaucoup de points communs avec elle.

-Vous trouvez ? En général les gens me disent le contraire ! Ce qui est dommage : j'aimerais tant lui ressembler...

-Sachez que la plupart des gens s'arrêtent à ce qu'ils voient, et qu'ils ne peuvent discerner qu'au plus profond de vous, la reine et vous vous ressemblez énormément.

Anna ne sut pas quoi répondre à ces paroles sibyllines, et se contenta d'un rire discret.

-Mais j'y pense : ne m'avez-vous pas dit que vous aimiez le chocolat ? demanda le numéro VI d'un air affable.

-Oui, tout à fait ! C'est mon plat préféré !

Ce fut au tour de Zexion d'émettre un petit rire.

-Vous le mangez comment ?

-En public, avec des couverts, mais en privé à même le plat !

Le Conspirateur eut une idée qui pourrait lui être utile :

-Permettez-moi de vous accompagner au buffet, je vais vous faire une surprise.

Toute excitée à l'idée d'un cadeau, la jeune princesse le suivit. Une fois devant les tables remplies de garnitures, Zexion lui commanda :

-Maintenant fermez les yeux quelques instants, et ne les rouvrez que lorsque je le commanderai.

Anna obtempéra, non sans montrer des signes d'impatience. Lorsque le jeune homme lui donna l'autorisation de voir, elle vit qu'il tenait un plateau avec disposé en cercles des petites soucoupes qui contenaient chacune un morceau de gâteau au chocolat et une garniture différente : tantôt un fruit, tantôt une crème, etc... Avec un sourire, Zexion lui expliqua :

-Commencez par la coupe juste devant vous. Puis poursuivez dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. L'ordre est important, car là réside tout le tour de magie ! N'oubliez pas de savourer à chaque fois.

La princesse obéit, et ce fut un des meilleurs moment de son existence : dès la première association, elle sentait ses sens en éveil, et plus elle poursuivait, plus elle sentait la palette de goût s'élargir, pour à la dernière bouchée ressentir sa bouche entière en pleine ébullition.

-Vous aimez ? demanda finalement Zexion d'un regard faussement inquiet.

-C'est... c'est divin ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé à faire de tels mélanges, mais... mais c'est si bon !

Et, prenant à son tour un air faussement sérieux :

-Je vous demanderais bien de m'épouser si...

Elle allait achever sa phrase, mais son visage s'illumina, et prit vite congé de Zexion.

-Merci beaucoup, j'espère que vous resterez longtemps à Arendelle ! Excusez moi, mais il y a quelqu'un à qui je dois absolument parler !

Et elle s'élança sans demander son reste. Probablement partie rejoindre un quelconque fiancé, pensa le Conspirateur. Mais avec la princesse dans sa poche, ça lui faisait un atout de plus dans sa manche. Il se relança dans l'examen de la foule, mais il pressentait qu'au delà des murs les ombres s'approchaient lentement mais sûrement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il décida de sortir sur le balcon, dans l'idée de s'aérer un peu après toutes ces odeurs qui se mélangeaient. Mais à peine eut-il mis le nez dehors qu'une odeur suffocante de Ténèbres le prit. Il réprima quelques toux, puis chercha à trouver la source fétide. Il ne l'avait pas remarquée jusqu'à présent, car elle était noyée dans les autres, mais il était certain qu'il s'agissait maintenant d'un seul et même individu. Il ne doutait pas qu'il s'agisse d'un sans-cœur, et fut surpris de les voir arriver si tôt. Mais un second parfum l'alerta : c'était la princesse ! Les deux étaient très proches, aussi Zexion pressa le pas pour la sauver de la monstrueuse créature : s'il sauvait la vie d'Anna, nul doute que cela lui serrait très utile dans sa mission. Plus il s'approchait, plus il se couvrait les voies respiratoires. Mais il s'arrêta net : cette fragrance si désagréable ne venait pas d'un sans-cœur, mais d'un humain ! Après une rapide inspection, il nota que ce n'était pas un bandit : au contraire, ses vêtements et son port étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus noble. Il se colla à un mur pour écouter : ce n'étaient pas des paroles de dangers, mais au contraire des mots doux qui s'échangeaient. Un sourire malsain se dessina sur le visage du Conspirateur : ainsi, il avait trouvé aussi retors et fourbe que lui même ! Cet individu avait éveillé son plus grand intérêt, et nul doute qu'il fallait lui faire jouer un rôle dans sa mission. Faisant plus attention aux paroles des deux humains, il constata qu'il s'agissait ni plus ni moins d'une cour en vue d'un mariage. Parfait, il avait donc un homme sans scrupule prêt à séduire une princesse pour accéder au pouvoir.

-Un grand classique, murmura Zexion pour lui même. J'espère seulement que notre bellâtre a un peu de suite dans les idées, il n'y a rien de plus déprimant qu'un conspirateur qui se laisse prendre au dépourvu.

Il repartit dans le château, en se promettant d'avoir une petite conversation avec cet ambitieux prince... Il fut vite rejoint par les deux amoureux, qui se dirigèrent d'un bloc vers la reine, au beau milieu de la salle. Au même moment, il sentit que les ombres venaient de choisir d'attaquer la ville. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes, voire de secondes, avant que la crise n'éclate. Mais dans la grande salle du château, tout les regards étaient maintenant tournés vers la reine, sa sœur et son courtisant. Zexion se plaça à côté de quelqu'un qui avait une belle odeur de Lumière, histoire d'être à l'aise. Un trouble dans les Ténèbres lui indiqua que déjà les sans-cœur faisaient leurs premières victimes. Dans un mouvement qu'il ne se reconnu pas, il posa la main sur la jeune fille à ses côtés qui embaumait de Lumière, et lui dit :

-Les sans-cœur seront bientôt là. Réfugiez vous dans vos appartements, sinon ne fuyez pas, car ils vous rattraperons.

Celle ci tourna vivement la tête : ses grands yeux verts exprimaient un désarroi, mais surtout une grande surprise.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car un masque venait de tomber en éclats : celui de la reine. De la glace s'était formée dans la salle, et tout ceux qui avaient regardé la scène avaient maintenant un air horrifié. Mais l'être le plus apeuré était sans nul doute Sa majesté, qui tremblait, et cherchait une issue comme une bête traquée. Finalement elle couru vers la sortie, manquant de blesser d'autres invités qui tentaient de la retenir. Au même instant, les cors de la ville retentirent, et des cris traversèrent le ciel. Zexion profita de la situation pour se glisser sur le balcon, et de là s'envola dans l'obscurité pour observer ce qui se passait dans la cour. En entendant les cors d'alarme, la reine elle même s'était figée, tandis que venant de la ville des gardes lui hurlaient :

-Majesté ! Des monstres attaquent la ville ! Il faut absolument que les habitants se réfugient dans le château !

Zexion sourit : la combinaison de ces deux événements venait de fragiliser le cœur de la reine, et il sentait les Ténèbres poindre au sein de son être, jubilant de vengeance. La jeune femme prit une décision : en arrière, la peur. En avant : l'inconnu. Le choix fut vite fait.

-Laissez moi passer ! ordonna t-elle d'une voix fragile mais néanmoins empreinte de noblesse.

Et sans laisser aux gardes le temps de la retenir elle quitta la cour. Voyant qu'elle ne pouvait fuir par la ville elle couru vers le lac et sans hésitation sauta dessus. A la surprise générale, ses pieds formaient du gel dès qu'elle touchait la surface de l'eau, lui permettant de traverser.

-Mauvaise idée, ricana Zexion. Les ombres se sont cachées dans l'eau, la combinaison des deux magies va avoir des résultats néfastes...

Et en effet, plus la reine avançait, plus le lac gelait, mais aussi plus les Ténèbres de son cœur excitaient les sans-cœur qui se multipliaient. Bientôt un abominable nuage ténébreux survola la ville, et mélangé à la neige forma une tempête comme le pays n'en avait jamais connu.

-Ainsi, je suis en train d'assister à la Nuit du Destin, celle où Lumière et Ténèbres s'affrontent ouvertement. Finalement je ne regrette pas d'être venu !

Pendant ce temps, en bas les humains s'affairaient à combattre ces entités inconnues qui les attaquaient. Les nobles et le peuple s'étaient réfugiés dans le palais, tandis que dehors la garde s'était retrouvée renforcée par quelques braves parmi aussi bien des paysans que des princes. Au beau milieu de la cohue, Zexion put distinguer l'odeur du cœur noir, étroitement proche de celui de la princesse. Discrètement il s'en approcha, et au milieu du brouhaha, il pu entendre des bribes de conversation.

-Prince Hans, je dois retrouver ma sœur ! C'est en partie ma faute ce qui s'est passé ! Je pourrai la raisonner !

-Si vous en êtes sûre, alors partez, et sauvez votre royaume princesse Anna ! Je vous donne mon cheval, nous devons rejoindre les écuries avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

De mieux en mieux. La situation prenait une tournure des plus intéressantes. Chaque pion allait être isolé, la mission n'en serait que plus facile.

Revenant au sommet des remparts, le Conspirateur aida les deux fiancés à se frayer un chemin, en éliminant discrètement les sans-cœur qu'ils n'apercevaient pas par des sorts de magie noire. De sa position, il prêta attention aux derniers mots qu'ils s'échangèrent :

-Je vous confie la régence du royaume tant que je ne serai pas revenue avec la reine !

-C'est à contrecœur que j'accepte, car vous êtes bien la seule que votre sœur voudra écouter. Cependant prenez garde ! Qui sait quels dangers vous attendent dans la forêt ?

Des dangers tels que moi, ricana en son for intérieur Zexion. La confiance est la plus sournoise des alliées...

-Hâtez-vous princesse, et n'hésitez pas à rentrer si le danger est trop grand !

-Au revoir prince Hans, puisse Dieu être avec vous !

Et elle fila bride abattue dans la nuit. Les ombres ne s'intéressèrent pas à elle, car c'était une proie trop difficile. Le Conspirateur récapitula la situation, et dressa la liste des choses qu'il avait à faire : retrouver la reine et démarrer vraiment sa mission, trouver une utilité à Anna, et enfin avoir une conversation avec Hans. C'est ce dernier objectif qu'il décida de réaliser en premier. Mais tout d'abord il fallait calmer la situation, et se débarrasser des sans-cœur.

Pour ce faire, il se posta à l'extérieur de la ville, sur la colline. Puis il s'occupa à rabattre les ombres dans sa direction en créant diverses illusions : il faisait voir aux sans-cœur des humains innocents fuir hors de la ville. Les gardes qui assistaient à cela restaient impuissants, car les fausses victimes ne les entendaient pas hurler de ne pas aller dans cette direction, et ils ne pouvaient pas les secourir à cause du trop grand nombre de sans-cœur qui se lançaient à chaque fois à leur poursuite. Au bout d'un moment, quand un grand nombre de monstres furent rassemblés hors de la ville, Zexion fit apparaître un gigantesque livre. Il le tint ouvert dans les airs, et alors le numéro VI s'entoura d'une aura argentée tandis qu'il psalmodiait des incantations obscures. Le livre et lui même flottèrent dans les airs, et un nuage noir se forma au dessus des ombres, puis des météorites s'abattirent sur les ombres. Dans la grande confusion qui s'en suivit, de nombreux sans-cœur s'échappèrent, mais ils fuirent loin de la ville. Beaucoup d'autres périrent, et s'évanouirent dans l'obscurité. Son travail accompli, Zexion redescendit sur le sol en haletant. Son livre disparu, puis il s'assit sur une grande racine : il avait utilisé un de ses plus puissants sorts, et cela nécessitait un bon moment de récupération. Mais cela l'arrangeait : il fallait que les pions se mettent en place avant qu'il n'enclenche son piège infernal. Pendant qu'il se reposait, la reine avait le temps de trouver un abri, la princesse de partir à sa recherche, et le fourbe d'établir un plan pour s'emparer du royaume. Le Conspirateur chercha donc un coin agréable, et s'allongea en méditant sur ses prochaines actions.


	2. Chapitre 2

Un bon moment plus tard, il quitta sa position et se dirigea vers le château avec l'intention d'obtenir une audience avec le prince Hans. Après quelques renseignements, il apprit qu'il avait établi ses quartiers dans un petit bureau non loin de la bibliothèque. Il l'y rejoint, et constata que le prince était en grande discussion avec de nombreux subordonnés. Il toussota pour faire remarquer sa présence.

-Mais qui êtes-vous ? demandèrent de nombreux lieutenants.

-L'héritier du trône d'Illusiopolis, affirma Zexion d'un air assuré. Je souhaiterais parler au régent de toute urgence : j'ai des informations capitales sur les ombres qui ont attaqué la ville.

-Eh bien parlez !

-J'ai précisé que je ne voulais m'entretenir qu'avec le régent et personne d'autre. Certaines informations sont trop précieuses pour prendre le risque d'être entendues par des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Vous osez nous accuser de trahison ? demanda un soldat en dégainant son épée.

-Messieurs, calmez vous, apaisa Hans. Quoiqu'il s'agisse, toute information est capitale. Aussi, héritier d'Illusionobis, je vous demanderais de préciser votre pensée.

-Illusiopolis. Si vous êtes inquiet de savoir si je vais faire du mal au prince régent, vous pouvez tout de même remarquer qu'il n'y a qu'une porte pour accéder à cette pièce, que je ne suis pas armé et que le prince Hans l'est. Aussi, je vous redemande de me laisser seul avec le régent. Sans quoi, vous risquez de vous retrouver au dépourvu face à ces créatures.

Les lieutenants consultèrent Hans du regard, puis celui ci, après une brève réflexion, leur intima de quitter la pièce. Une fois la porte fermée, le prince offrit son sourire le plus courtois.

-Excusez mes hommes prince d'Illusiopopis, ils sont un peu sur les nerfs. Mais qui ne le serait pas après tout ce qui s'est passé ? Eh bien, qu'avez vous à me rapporter ?

-Illusiopolis. La franchise est une qualité, prince Gans, aussi je n'irai pas par quatre chemins : je sais tout de vos complots et de vos manigances. Rassurez-vous, je n'ai nullement l'intention d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Mais je tenais à m'assurer que vous ne perturberez pas mes projets.

Hans prit un air un peu surpris, puis amusé.

-Mes complots ? Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous voulez parler, si ce n'est de mon projet de protéger Arendelle en attendant le retour de la reine et de la princesse.

Zexion sourit à son tour. Le prince réagissait comme il l'espérait : en continuant à garder son masque. Ainsi, ce n'était pas un naïf qui se confiait au premier venu...

-Il y a une chose que je n'ai pas dite aux autres et que vous seul allez savoir : je ne suis pas comme vous. Enfin, pas simple humain. Je peux voir au plus profond de l'être des gens, et votre cœur, prince Hans, est un des plus noirs que j'ai eu l'occasion de croiser. Je sais que vous avez courtisé la princesse Anna en vue de l'épouser et d'espérer accéder un jour au trône. Et je peux vous y aider, car mon seul objectif ici est de faire disparaître la reine.

Le vernis commençait à craquer. Hans n'abordait plus son air affable, mais semblait mesurer chaque propos du Conspirateur.

-Ce sont là de très graves accusations que vous portez là, vous qui n'avez même pas révélé votre identité. M'accuser, moi, de ne désirer la princesse Anna que par profit personnel, et de surcroît de vouloir la mort de la reine ! Je pourrais vous faire incarcérer pour haute trahison.

-Et vous ne le ferrez pas. Je suis le numéro VI, et les complots sont ma spécialité. Je méprise les hommes quels qu'ils soient, et soyez assuré que je n'aurai aucun intérêt à dévoiler votre machination. Ne soyez pas bête, prince Hans, l'aide d'un être supérieur, ça ne vous tombe pas dessus tout les jours !

D'un geste prompt, Hans dégaina son épée et tint en joue le Conspirateur.

-Vous avez raison. Je ne vous ferai pas incarcérer pour haute trahison, mais pour folie ! Vous déblatérez absurdité sur absurdité, votre crédibilité est celle d'un fou !

-Ne croyez pas me faire peur avec une arme. J'ai dit que j'avais des renseignements sur les monstres qui vous ont attaqué. Eh bien voici le premier : je suis d'une espèce voisine, et beaucoup plus puissante. Je me répète : ayez confiance en moi, et ne m'obligez pas à avoir recours à mes pouvoirs. Je peux vous débarrasser de la reine, si vous faites ce que je vous dit !

Hans affichait désormais un air déterminé, se demandant vraisemblablement si cet étrange personnage avait raison ou pas. Lassé d'attendre, Zexion lui joua un tour à sa façon :

-Dites moi prince, votre épée est bien unique, n'est ce pas ? C'est sans doute le forgeron de votre château qui a créé une aussi belle pièce, pour le fils de son souverain.

-En effet, se contenta d'ajouter Hans qui ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

-Je disais juste cela car c'est assez désagréable d'être mis en joue face à une telle arme. N'ai-je pas raison, prince Hans ?

Celui ci sentit alors un contact froid sur le côté de sa nuque. En se retournant avec la plus grande prudence, il vit avec horreur qu'un autre Zexion sorti tout droit de nulle part le tenait lui aussi à sa merci, et de surcroît avec sa propre épée ! C'était trop surréaliste pour être vrai, pourtant quand le prince déboussolé regarda l'arme qu'il tenait dans sa main, c'était également son épée ! Comment un tel prodige avait pu se produire ? Reportant soudain son regard vers le premier Zexion, il constata avec effroi qu'il avait changé : ce n'était plus le visage du jeune homme, mais celui de la princesse Anna ! Perdant tout contrôle de soi, il frappa un grand moulinet pour atteindre aussi bien la vision d'Anna que le second Zexion. Dès qu'ils furent touchés, ils s'évaporèrent dans les airs. Le rire amusé de Zexion retentit alors dans la pièce.

-Un maître sorcier ! jura le prince. Je suis tombé sur un maître sorcier !

-Me croyez-vous à présent, Hans ? Puisque vous semblez être dans de bonnes dispositions je vais réitérer ma proposition.

A ce moment là, la porte d'un placard s'ouvrit, et Zexion en sortit.

-Plutôt rustiques ces meubles... Enfin bref, comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, je sais que vous manigancez pour prendre le pouvoir à Arendelle. Et je peux vous y aider... si vous suivez mes instructions à la lettre.

Hans rengaina son épée et tenta de prendre un air assuré.

-Parlez. Je ne peux pas faire grand chose contre vous de toute façon.

-La reine est partie s'isoler un moment, et sa sœur s'est lancée à sa poursuite. Vous connaissez un peu la psychologie de la reine, prince ? Comme vous l'avez constaté elle possède des pouvoirs magiques, qu'elle a longtemps caché. Cependant, maintenant que toute la ville, pardon, tout le royaume est au courant, elle s'imagine qu'ils la prennent pour un monstre. C'est sur ce point que je vais jouer.

Tout en devisant Zexion s'était assis sur le bureau, tandis que Hans s'installait sur la chaise et écoutait le numéro VI avec le plus grand intérêt.

-L'objectif est que je lui fasse prendre conscience du danger qu'elle représente pour ses proches et ses êtres chers. Cela contribuera à la rendre plus vulnérable. C'est ensuite qu'interviendra Anna. Au passage, je m'arrangerai pour qu'elle perde votre cheval, qui reviendra alors de son propre chef à Arendelle. Comme je le disais, je ferai en sorte qu'Anna rejoigne sa sœur, cependant à cause de son instabilité je ne doute pas qu'il se produira un... accident, où la reine blessera sa sœur, voire pire. Il me faudra alors trouver un moyen d'éloigner Anna de sa sœur, avec l'aide possible d'un complice. Et c'est là que vous interviendrez, prince.

Hans s'approcha d'un air grave.

-Quand votre cheval rentrera seul à Arendelle, le bon sens fera que vous en conclurez qu'il est arrivé malheur à la princesse, et alors vous organiserez une expédition pour la retrouver. Mais ce n'est pas Anna que vous découvrirez mais la reine, grâce à des indices que j'aurai pris soin de mettre pour vous conduire à elle. Nul doute qu'elle sera encore sous le choc d'avoir fait du mal à sa sœur, aussi je vous exhorte à la plus grande prudence. Elle refusera naturellement de rentrer au palais, mais vous devrez trouver un moyen de l'y ramener de force. Je ne pourrais pas vous aider au risque de compromettre mon identité, préparez vous donc au pire.

Le prince fit un geste comme s'il voulait parler, mais il se ravisa.

-Une fois de retour au château, vous devez à tout prix l'isoler. Rongée par la culpabilité d'avoir grièvement blessé sa sœur, elle cherchera tout naturellement à quitter le palais. Cependant je m'arrangerai pour provoquer un cataclysme avec les sans-cœur, et alors... Alors elle pensera en être la seule responsable. Toute cette pression brisera à coup sûr son cœur, et elle ne sera plus de ce monde. Alors seulement vous pourrez accéder au trône, si Anna survit en l'épousant, et si elle meurt en assurant la régence... à vie. M'avez vous bien compris prince Hans ?

Celui ci hocha la tête d'un air grave. Si la convoitise se lisait dans son cœur, son visage parvenait à cacher ses pensées.

-Suivez mon plan à la lettre, et tout se passera bien. Ayez l'idée de changer de chemin, et tout peut basculer.

Zexion se leva alors et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce.

-Au fait, le retint Hans, y a t-il quelque chose que vous pouvez me dire sur ces ombres ?

-Oui : qu'elles sont venues à cause de vous. Enfin, en grande partie. Si vous en croisez, prenez garde, car vous les attirerez comme des mouches.

Et le Conspirateur ouvrit la porte et s'en alla sans rien ajouter.

Ne perdant pas un instant, le numéro VI exécuta la suite de son plan : il fallait localiser la princesse, se débarrasser de son destrier, puis l'accompagner jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un individu pour l'escorter. Anna devait impérativement rejoindre sa sœur en un seul morceau, et Zexion ne pouvait se permettre de lui tenir la main jusque là, il aurait une troisième petite visite à effectuer en attendant... Dans un tel désert de neige, il eut tôt fait de sentir l'odeur caractéristique de la jeune princesse. Silencieusement, il la suivit en flottant au dessus du sol, évitant de faire des empreintes.

-Parfait, il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver un gîte ou une auberge. Ce genre d'endroit grouille toujours d'aventuriers de toutes sortes, il s'en trouvera bien un qui voudra la suivre...

Son flair détecta bientôt un rassemblement de quelques cœurs. Abandonnant momentanément Anna, il suivit le fumet et découvrit bientôt une échoppe perdue au milieu de nulle part. Il ressentit également qu'un nouveau cœur plein de Lumière approchait.

-Quelle chance ! Voilà un naïf qui va spontanément venir au secours de la princesse. Et les sans-cœur qui n'ont pas encore découvert ce havre de paix... Vexen avait raison, j'aurai dû confier cette mission à un incapable de jeune membre !

Tout ses pions étant en place, il retourna vers Anna, qui s'éloignait de plus en plus de là où il voulait l'amener. Il créa alors l'illusion convaincante d'un énorme sans-cœur, et le lâcha sur la cavalière. Mais le cheval l'avait senti s'approcher, et s'était retourné à temps. Il se cabra pour éloigner la créature, cependant la jeune fille, surprise par le danger, avait lâché les rênes, et tomba dans la neige. Le monstre envoya une onde de peur telle que le cheval s'enfuit, laissant Anna impuissante, trop apeurée pour crier. Soudain une voix déchira le silence :

-Princesse ! Tenez bon j'arrive !

Un projectile bleuté fonça tout droit sur l'être de Ténèbres, et celui ci disparu. Zexion se précipita au chevet d'Anna.

-Princesse, vous n'avez rien ? Ne bougez pas encore : une chute de cheval peut occasionner de graves blessures !

La jeune fille était à la fois très surprise et très heureuse de le voir arriver in extremis, comme les preux chevaliers de romans, c'est pourquoi elle eut un peu de mal à lui répondre, sous le coup de l'émotion.

-Je... Merci prince Zexion, je crois que je n'ai rien. Mais... que faisiez-vous ici, aussi loin du château d'Arendelle ? Et surtout, comme m'avez vous retrouvé ?

-Lorsque je vous ai vu partir en galopant de la ville, j'ai su que vous risquiez gros, aussi, j'ai moi même pris un cheval et vous ai poursuivit.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent un peu, et il ajouta un peu gêné :

-Je ne suis pas très bon cavalier : il y a quelques minutes je me suis pris une branche dans la tête, et j'ai été désarçonné. Ce stupide animal m'a alors abandonné et j'ai continué à pied.

Anna ne put s'empêcher de rire discrètement à la pensée qu'un homme aussi distingué que Zexion puisse se prendre une branche de sapin en pleine figure.

-Mais alors, comment m'avez vous rattrapé ?

-J'ai pris un... raccourci. Vous ne vous rendiez pas compte que vous étiez en train de tourner en rond ? Je vous ai aperçu de loin, et puis j'ai vu cette affreuse créature...

Il contemplait silencieusement l'endroit où avait disparu le faux sans-cœur. Anna se releva avec toute la dignité qui sciait à son rang.

-Peut importe comment vous avez fait, sans vous je ne serai probablement plus en train de chercher ma sœur... Encore une fois, merci infiniment prince Zexion !

-Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas un prince. Tout au plus un ambassadeur. Mais n'y pensons plus : j'ai aperçu une lumière là bas... Il s'agit sans doute d'une auberge, nous devrions nous y reposer en attendant de trouver un moyen de retrouver la reine.

Anna lui fit confiance, et bientôt ils arrivèrent devant la petite boutique.

-Un peu rustique, mais nous trouverons sans doute du matériel pour entreprendre un voyage périlleux ! lança la princesse avec entrain.

Zexion fit mine de prendre un air un peu renfrogné à l'évocation d'un voyage dangereux. Ils entrèrent, et constatèrent avec surprise qu'il s'agissait d'une boutique de souvenirs, et qui plus est qu'il n'y avait que peu ou prou d'articles adéquats pour leur périple.

-Princesse, si nous n'étions pas menacés de périr sous le blizzard je vous offrirais bien une petite boule de neige ! plaisanta Zexion en secouant l'une d'elles.

-Il n'est pas l'heure de faire de l'esprit, mais des affaires ! répondit Anna d'un ton qui ne laissait pas de réponse.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers le vendeur.

-Monsieur, nous avons un long et dur chemin à parcourir, au nom de la couronne je vous demanderais de mettre à notre disposition tout l'équipement nécessaire à une randonnée sur un glacier !

Le vendeur semblait un peu pris au dépourvu.

-C'est que nous sommes en plein été, et nous n'avons pas encore refait les stocks pour l'hiver. Mais je vous en prie, revenez dans quelques mois, et je peux vous assurer que vous aurez alors tout ce dont vous aurez besoin pour...

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Zexion sourit : son nouveau jouet rejoignait la partie ! Cette entrée ne passa pas inaperçue, car l'homme qui venait d'entrer était couvert de neige des pieds à la tête. En voilà un qui a dû aussi se prendre une branche pleine de neige sur la tête ! Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur ce bonhomme de neige qui se dirigeait d'un pas lourd vers le comptoir. Exactement le genre d'homme qu'il fallait pour escorter une princesse pleine de rêves ! Sans prêter attention aux regards qui étaient braqués sur lui, il se dégagea le visage et réclama d'un ton un peu bourru des vivres de première nécessité, notamment une botte de carottes pour son renne.

-Cela fera en tout vingt bronze, réclama le marchand heureux de pouvoir vendre quelque chose par ces temps difficiles.

-Vingt ? C'est du vol, la dernière fois j'en ai eu plus pour moitié moins ! s'indigna l'homme des montagnes.

-Observez comment ce montagnard maîtrise la situation, glissa Zexion à l'oreille d'Anna. Nous pourrions lui demander son aide pour votre...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car le commerçant venait de se lever pour raccompagner l'indigent dehors. Le Conspirateur s'empressa de regarder par la fenêtre pour savoir où il allait, et à son grand soulagement le jeune homme partit dans la grange, probablement pour s'occuper de sa monture. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, il n'avait aucune façon de savoir quand cet allié providentiel allait quitter les lieux. Il s'empressa donc de revenir au comptoir.

-J'ai fait mon choix monsieur : je prendrai une corde assez longue, les deux piolets que je vois là, les rares vêtements chauds que vous avez, ainsi que ces gourdes et ces rations de voyage. Oh, et je prendrai également la botte de carotte que vous venez de refuser à ce rustre mal élevé.

-Vous faites une excellente affaire ! Vous aurez même droit à une réduction ! Je vous cède le tout pour dix pièces d'argents.

Anna allait s'interposer pour les réclamer au nom de la couronne, mais Zexion la retint d'un geste de la main.

-Excusez moi, acceptez-vous de faire du troc ?

-Si vos produits ont une valeur équivalente, oui !

-Dans ce cas...

Zexion fouilla dans sa poche et en sorti une tasse taillée en bois.

-J'ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas suffisant monsieur.

-Attendez un instant.

Cherchant dans son autre poche, le Conspirateur fit alors apparaître plusieurs petites figurines de bois. Mais le vendeur restait ferme :

-Il va vous falloir bien plus que ça pour...

-C'est bon, j'ai compris ! lança Zexion d'un air exaspéré.

Et, farfouillant dans ses poches, il en sorti successivement : des portes-clés, des livres, des animaux en bois de taille conséquente, et de nombreuses autre babioles qui pouvaient servir de souvenir, en grande quantités. Quand ses deux interlocuteurs médusés crurent qu'il avait finit, il fit un signe de la main, et sorti enfin d'une poche intérieur un petit pendentif.

-C'est une amulette de fertilité, elle fait fureur auprès des jeunes filles paraît-il... Ce sera pour payer les carottes. Est-ce que vous pensez que ce sera assez ?

Le vendeur ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela, mais finalement il hocha vigoureusement la tête en signe d'affirmation.

-Oui, oui, cela vous laisse même un peu de crédit si vous avez envie d'autre chose ou de revenir une autre fois !

-Je n'y manquerai pas, merci d'avoir fait des affaires avec moi ! conclu Zexion en tournant les talons, suivit de près par Anna qui portait l'équipement.

Une fois dehors, le Conspirateur confia à la princesse :

-Comme je vous le disais tout à l'heure, nul doute que ce montagnard fera un puissant allié dans votre quête. Il serait sage de lui proposer de vous accompagner.

-Mais, nous n'avons prit du maigre équipement que pour deux personnes ! Pourquoi...

En voyant l'air navré de Zexion, elle comprit :

-Vous n'allez pas partir maintenant ! Vos conseils seraient très précieux, avec la force de cet homme des montagnes...

-Je suis sincèrement désolé princesse, mais regardez moi : je suis maigre comme un clou, je n'ai absolument aucun entraînement sportif. Je représente un danger pour votre voyage. Je vous ai dit que je pouvais voir au delà des apparences, et je vous affirme que ce jeune homme a toutes les qualités requises pour vous conduire à la reine. Moi, je ne serais qu'un fardeau pour vous. Il vaudrait mieux que quelqu'un retourne à Arendelle pour informer la population que vous êtes sur le bon chemin pour ramener leur souveraine. Faites moi confiance Anna...

La jeune fille semblait peser le pour et le contre de ses paroles. Après quelques instants, elle abdiqua.

-Soit ! Mais promettez-moi de venir à notre rencontre dès que nous rentrerons avec Els... avec la reine !

-Vous avez ma parole, je le jure sur mon cœur !

N'en possédant pas, à cause de sa situation de simili, Zexion souriait intérieurement.

-Dépêchez-vous de proposer à ce montagnard de vous accompagner avant qu'il ne décide de s'en aller, conseilla le Conspirateur. Oh, et n'oubliez pas ces carottes, pour son animal de compagnie !

Au regard qu'elle lui lança, Zexion comprit que la séparation était très pénible pour Anna. Comme il voulait accélérer les choses, il lui lança :

-Je vous promet que nous nous reverrons, princesse Anna. Même si je rencontre des imprévus, même si je m'éloigne un peu, vous serez comme une lumière dans l'obscurité pour moi. Je vous retrouverai quoiqu'il advienne.

Les mots étant trop difficiles à prononcer, la jeune fille s'éloigna vers la grange d'un pas douloureux. Zexion se cacha non loin de là, et plusieurs minutes plus tard regarda l'étrange cortège formé par la princesse, le renne et le montagnard quitter les lieux, à bord d'un grand traîneau. Avec un sourire malicieux le numéro VI put alors faire disparaître les objets qu'il avait troqué, et s'évapora à son tour.

La reine fut plus facile à repérer qu'il ne le pensait. Au départ, il se laissa guider par son flair : prenant de grandes inspirations, il fermait les yeux pour se concentrer. C'est alors que quelque chose lui rentra en plein dans le visage. Pris par surprise, il se dégagea vite fait et se mit en position de garde, puis constata que son agresseur n'était autre qu'un gant de velours vert ! Il était très doux au toucher, et présentait des insignes.

-Il s'agit certainement d'un gant de la reine ! Je jurerai l'avoir vu en porter à la cérémonie d'hier soir. Je suis sur une bonne piste !

Continuant son chemin, il restait attentif à chaque odeur de cœur qu'il pouvait percevoir. Mais il n'en eu pas besoin : plusieurs centaines de mètres plus loin, il aperçu un gigantesque palais des glaces. Nul doute qu'une magicienne contrôlant le froid allait se réfugier là bas !

-Il faudra que j'en touche un mot à Vexen. Il risque fort d'être jaloux !

Quand il fut suffisamment proche pour détecter le cœur de la reine, il constata que contrairement à ce qu'il pensait ses Ténèbres s'étaient largement diminuées, comme si la reine s'était libérée d'un fardeau... Qu'à cela ne tienne, il n'allait pas changer son plan pour si peu.

Il nota qu'un grand balcon donnait sur la vallée, mais que la reine ne s'y trouvait pas. Cela permettrait au numéro VI une entrée discrète... Un pont de glace traversait une profonde crevasse, faisant échapper à Zexion un sifflement d'admiration : il n'était pas convaincu que Vexen lui même puisse faire un tel travail. Enfin, théoriquement, car le Savant ne prenait jamais le temps de maîtriser son pouvoir dans tout sa puissance, contrairement au Conspirateur qui étaient féru des arcanes obscures. La grande porte gelée s'ouvrit sans bruit, montrant un intérieur aussi majestueux. Ironiquement, au milieu du grand hall se tenait une sobre fontaine.

-De l'eau liquide au milieu de blocs de glace... Notre reine a le sens de l'humour !

Il sentit le parfum de la jeune femme quelque part dans les étages, et entrepris de monter des escaliers tout autant imposants.

-Je ferais mieux de bien tenir la rambarde, ce n'est vraiment pas de moment de me fouler une cheville ! s'égayait Zexion que la perspective de rencontrer un être aussi exceptionnel mettait d'excellente humeur.

Il arriva finalement devant une porte close aux motifs incrustés dans la glace. Flairant la reine de l'autre côté, il jugea qu'une entrée conventionnelle serait la bienvenue. Il toqua à la porte. Il ressentit la surprise de l'autre côté, puis une voix empreinte de noblesse :

-Qui va là ?

Ouvrant doucement la porte, Zexion prit un air amical.

-Un voyageur égaré, que la tempête a détourné de son chemin. Êtes-vous la maîtresse des lieux ?

Son interlocutrice prit un air grave.

-Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Repartez dans la forêt ou je serais contrainte de vous y conduire de force.

Le numéro VI leva les sourcils.

-J'en conclu que c'est bien vous qui avez façonné cet endroit. Malheureusement je ne pourrais pas tout de suite accéder à votre requête. J'ai fait un long chemin, et je souhaiterais me reposer un peu.

-Je ne veux nullement de votre compagnie. Ne m'obligez pas à recourir à la force pour vous faire partir !

Prenant un peu d'assurance, la reine s'avança avec un regard menaçant. Mais Zexion pouvait voir qu'au fond d'elle la jeune femme doutait de son autorité. Le Conspirateur réprima un sourire qui aurait été très malvenu.

-Je vous en prie madame : permettez moi au moins de recouvrir mes forces à l'abri du froid qui règne à l'extérieur. Je préférerai affronter votre colère plutôt que les températures polaires.

La réponse se fit aussi cinglante que glaciale :

-Partez. Je ne le répéterai pas une troisième fois.

-Je n'en ai nullement l'intention. J'ai enfin trouvé ce pourquoi j'ai erré de long jours, et je ne partirai pas tant que je n'aurai pas accompli ma mission.

Il sentit la panique commencer à monter chez la jeune majesté, et elle sembla prendre une décision pendant que Zexion lui répondait. Puis, soudainement :

-Vous l'aurez voulu !

Et d'un geste de la main, elle projeta une lame de glace vers le Conspirateur. Mais, soit elle visait mal, soit elle voulait juste lui faire peur, car sa trajectoire était très mauvaise. Cependant, Zexion fut plus rapide, et se positionna de façon à se prendre le projectile en pleine poitrine. Mais au dernier moment il fit un mouvement des mains, et une sphère bleuté se forma devant lui, aspirant le bloc gelé.

-Impressionnant, très impressionnant jeune fille.

La reine ne pouvait que rester sans voix devant un tel prodige de magie. Mais Zexion relança :

-Mais vous baissez trop vite votre garde !

Et en effectuant exactement le même mouvement qu'avait fait la reine, il lui lança à son tour une lame de glace. Prise au dépourvu, sa victime eut cependant un geste défensif : elle créa un mur de glace devant elle, brisant net le projectile. C'était ce qu'avait prévu Zexion, aussi il leva les bras en signe de paix.

-Du calme, du calme ! Comme vous l'avez vu je suis moi aussi un magicien, mais je n'ai absolument aucune intention de vous faire du mal !

La reine fit disparaître son bouclier, puis le fixait d'un air méfiant.

-Maintenant que nous avons brisé la glace, nous allons peut-être pouvoir discuter un peu plus sereinement, ajouta le numéro VI. Mon nom est Zexion, je viens d'un pays si lointain que nul n'en a jamais entendu parler. Je suis une sorte d'ermite itinérant. Depuis de nombreuses années j'erre de royaumes en royaumes pour comprendre mon existence. Mais, où sont passées mes manières ? Comment vous nommez-vous, jeune fille ?

Un peu plus rassurée, Sa majesté regarda le visiteur avec un air plein de noblesse :

-Je suis Elsa, la Reine des Neiges. Et vous, sire Zexion, vous avez commis une grande impolitesse en venant dans mon château sans y avoir été invité. Je vis seule, et je vivrai toujours seule.

A l'évocation de son titre, le Conspirateur fit une profonde révérence.

-Je ne peux que vous implorer de me pardonner, majesté. Je pensais que vous étiez une simple princesse, attendant le retour d'un quelconque roi, mais une reine ! Si je l'avais su, jamais je ne vous aurait dérangé.

Il y ajouta un sourire navré, à quoi la reine répondit par son propre sourire (une réaction naturelle), puis par un rire discret face à la situation. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et Elsa ne vit qu'admiration et empathie dans cet unique œil de la couleur de la mer.

Zexion commença à arpenter la pièce.

-Je vous rejoint sur un point : moi aussi je vis seul. J'ai abandonné mes pairs il y a très longtemps, et sans doute pour la même raison que vous : j'ai des pouvoirs magiques. Depuis, j'erre de pays en pays à la recherche... juste de quelqu'un à qui parler. Quelqu'un qui pourrait comprendre ma peine. Des gens qui sont comme moi.

Il contempla la reine avec un sourire serein.

-Il a y plusieurs années que je n'ai pas croisé quelqu'un dans la même situation que moi. Et encore, la dernière fois c'était mon reflet dans un miroir.

Elsa rit de nouveau, puis s'empressa de lui demander :

-Existe t-il beaucoup de gens... comme nous ?

Zexion fit un geste vague de la main.

-J'aimerais beaucoup vous mentir pour vous voir de nouveau sourire, majesté, mais hélas vous êtes la première personne que je rencontre depuis le début de mes pérégrinations. Votre magie est certes plus belle que la mienne : le pouvoir de la glace ! Un cœur pur comme la neige vierge ! La neige est une des rares choses que l'on peut qualifier d'éternel.

Devant tant de compliments Elsa se sentait commencer à rougir. Elle lui demanda :

-Quel genre de magie pratiquez-vous Zexion ? Je n'ai pas idée de la façon dont vous avez répondu à mon attaque.

-Mes pouvoirs sont beaucoup plus sournois, ma Reine. Ma magie est celle de l'ombre, la porte ouverte à toutes les divagations de l'esprit ! Nos yeux et notre imaginations ne sont que des jouets face au pouvoir des ombres qui suggèrent mille et une choses à notre cerveau. Ma réponse à votre attaque n'était que pure illusion.

La vérité était plus complexe que cela, en effet la magie noire lui avait aussi donné le pouvoir de reproduire à l'identique des sorts qu'il venait de subir. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de rentrer dans de tels détails...

-Mes pouvoirs sont très mal perçus, ajouta Zexion. Pourtant j'aime m'amuser à faire d'innocents tours de passe-passe. Par exemple...

Il couvrit sa tête de sa capuche. Étrangement, une fois en place tout son visage était recouvert d'obscurité, ce qui faisait qu'on ne pouvait plus voir ses traits. Puis il releva son capuchon, et apparu comme la copie-conforme d'Elsa !

-N'avez vous jamais voulu tenir une conversation avec vous même majesté ? demanda t-il en imitant également sa voix à la perfection.

La reine se montra autant amusée qu'un peu effrayée, mais elle sourit et répondit.

-Oh si, vous n'avez pas idée de tout ce que j'aurais voulu me dire à moi même !

Zexion rit à son tour, puis reprit son visage normal.

-Il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais pas pu avoir une vrai conversation avec qui que ce soit, affirma t-il. C'est si bon de pouvoir se confier et d'échanger avec quelqu'un qui comprend bien ses sentiments !

Les deux magiciens se regardèrent et se sourirent, et le Conspirateur relança :

-Je suis comme vous. Je suis... spécial. J'ai été attiré par vos pouvoirs. Je suis heureux de vous avoir rencontré : les gens ne m'apprécient pas trop en général. Ils me prennent pour un monstre. Pensez-vous que nous sommes des monstres, Elsa ?

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Enfin, vous, vous ne pouvez pas être un monstre. Vous maîtrisez vos pouvoirs, au moins.

-Oh, croyez moi ce n'est pas ça qui fait la différence. Les gens ne voient que le fait que je suis un danger pour eux. Peu leur importe si je fais mon possible pour aider les autres, ils penseront toujours que je suis une menace. C'est pourquoi j'ai choisi cette vie de solitaire.

Ce faisant, il s'approchait du balcon pour observer la montagne enneigée.

-Votre pouvoir est celui d'une déesse, Elsa. Le mien est celui d'un démon. Vous me traiteriez de monstre que cela ne me gênerais pas, je vous l'assure !

-Et moi j'insiste pour que vous cessiez de vous rabaisser ainsi ! Un homme si jeune, si...

Elle marqua une pause, comme pour réfléchir.

-Vous vous demandez si je n'utilise pas mes illusions pour cacher mon vrai visage, Elsa ? Sachez qu'il n'en est rien. Je suis à l'aube de mes vingt ans. Cela ne me rend t-il pas plus démoniaque, de posséder si jeune une telle ascendance sur les autres ?

-Je suis jeune moi aussi. Ce n'est pas l'âge qui fait de nous des individus méprisables !

-Vous avez raison. Encore que vous ne savez pas grand chose de moi.

Il reprit sa contemplation de la montagne, puis regardant le balcon, il eut comme un sanglot.

-Vous persistez à me dire que je ne suis pas un monstre. C'est ce que je veux croire moi aussi. Mais il y a une chose que vous ignorez à propos de moi...

Il sembla se rétracter sous la douleur d'un souvenir pénible, ce qui incita Elsa à venir à ses côtés.

-Allons, malgré mon jeune âge je peux voir que vous n'avez rien d'un monstre, dit-elle avec douceur.

C'est ce que tu crois ! ricana intérieurement Zexion.

-Et moi malgré mon âge je porte un lourd fardeau, répondit doucement le Conspirateur en baissant la tête.

Cela obligea la reine à se pencher, tout en lui prenant affectueusement le bras. Le numéro VI eut du mal à se retenir de se rétracter, lui qui avait horreur des contacts physiques. Mais il joua le jeu, et leva timidement la tête.

-J'avais un ami, vous savez. Il s'appelait Vexen. Nous nous amusions souvent à jouer dans un château comme le vôtre. Nous étions jeunes, et nous adorions jouer à cache-cache. Enfin, c'était plutôt à lui de jouer à me trouver, alors que je m'amusais à créer des illusions innocentes pour le désorienter. Un jour, nous jouions dans une haute tour, avec un balcon, et je m'étais rendu invisible et l'empêchais de pouvoir m'entendre. Mais j'avais aussi créé l'illusion que le balcon était en fait un placard, et... et quand je l'ai vu se précipiter à toute jambes, j'ai crié sans penser qu'il ne pouvait pas m'entendre. Il s'est cogné contre la balustrade et a chuté... de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Je n'ai pas osé aller chercher le corps en contrebas, ni même prévenir ses parents. Je suis parti loin, très loin, pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Il eut un ultime soupir.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous ai raconté ça mais... Maintenant, vous me comprenez quand je vous dis que je suis un monstre ? Un de mes proches est probablement mort à cause de moi. Je suis un danger pour ceux que j'aime. C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi cette vie. Pas d'attaches. Pas de sentiments. Pas de cœur.

Il commença à se diriger vers la sortie.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, ce n'est pas le genre de choses à révéler à son hôte... Mais j'avais l'impression que... que je pouvais le confier. Que vous, vous me comprendriez. Vous comprenez ma douleur, n'est ce pas Elsa ?

La reine semblait un peu décontenancée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Mais elle pu quand même répondre vaguement :

-Oui, bien sûr mais...

Zexion se dirigeait toujours vers la porte d'un pas lourd.

-Ce fut un réel plaisir que de m'entretenir avec vous, Reine des Neiges. J'espère que nos chemins se croiserons de nouveau.

Il s'apprêtait à partir quand Elsa le retint une dernière fois.

-Ne laissez pas la culpabilité du passé ruiner votre avenir ! Et aussi... est-ce que vous avez l'intention de revenir ?

Elle peut bien donner des conseils ! se moqua Zexion. Néanmoins il prit un air affecté et répondit :

-Ce sera avec plaisir, ma Reine. Peut-être d'ici quelques jours ? J'en profiterai pour vous ramener de la nourriture délicate d'en bas, si vous voulez !

Sans même attendre la réponse il quitta le palais des glaces. En sortant sur la montagne, il vit qu'Elsa l'observait depuis son balcon. Il lui fit un petit geste de la main, puis descendit s'enfoncer dans la forêt en attendant la suite de son plan.

Le plus délicat était maintenant fait, il ne restait plus qu'à faire le plus pénible : attendre que la machine démoniaque se mette en train. Redescendant vers la ville, Zexion se chargea de laisser des traces pour Hans et ses subordonnés, qui avaient probablement déjà commencé les recherches. Puis il remonta au pied de la montagne d'Elsa, s'installa confortablement dans un arbre et fit apparaître son livre, qu'il lût assidûment pendant les quelques heures qui suivirent. Plus un bruit de conversation attira son attention : levant le nez de sa page, son odorat perçu qu'effectivement le cœur pur et la princesse arrivaient. Jetant un coup d'œil, il vit qu'en plus du renne, un curieux bonhomme de neige parlant les accompagnait. Se promettant d'en parler à Vexen, il se rendit invisible et entreprit de suivre les nouveaux venus pour s'assurer que tout allait se passer en concordance avec ses prévisions. Comme il l'avait prévu, Anna insista pour entrer seule dans le palais des glaces, et comme prévu le montagnard insista pour l'aider, mais rien n'y fit : la princesse allait se retrouver seule et vulnérable face à sa sœur, qui était loin d'être à l'abri de faire un accident... Toujours dissimulé, Zexion se déplaça jusqu'au balcon, où il se plaqua contre le mur pour ne rien rater de la scène. A sa grande surprise, au début l'accueil ne se fit pas aussi glacial qu'il l'avait espéré, voire même les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à chanter ! Manquant de rire devant ce qu'il considérait comme d'une navrante niaiserie, il entendit que lorsqu'Anna commença à supplier Elsa de revenir, le ton changea assez vite. La reine, toujours effrayée par ses propres pouvoirs, ne voulait pas rentrer là où elle serait le sujet de toutes les médisances, de tout les doigts pointés. Cependant l'amour fraternel poussait la princesse à insister. Et alors enfin le geste qu'attendait Zexion se produisit : voulant repousser Anna, Elsa lui envoya un maléfice.

-Et maintenant la petite histoire que je lui ai raconté va commencer à trotter dans sa tête, et elle se souviendra de la culpabilité que je montrais. Un monstre... c'est ce qu'elle pensera être. Il faut absolument que Hans parvienne à rapatrier la reine de force. Sa propre ville noyée dans les Ténèbres sera une vision plus poignante que celle de son palais des glaces...

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait déjà aux prochaines étapes de son plan, il observa les visiteurs se faire reconduire à la sortie par un golem de glace.

-Décidément, ce montagnard se sera fait reconduire plusieurs fois aujourd'hui ! Mais je suis surpris de constater qu'Anna a l'air plutôt en forme...

Une rapide inspection de son odeur informa Zexion que des Ténèbres étaient en train de le prendre. Décidément, cette magicienne ne devait en aucun cas être sous estimée, et ferait un excellent élément dans l'Organisation ! Zexion se renfrogna : maintenant il n'avait quasiment plus rien à faire, tous ses pièges étaient tendus. Il n'avait plus qu'à rentrer en ville et patienter, en espérant que Hans n'échouerait pas dans sa mission et qu'il ramènerait la reine. Un portail de Ténèbres eut tôt fait de le conduire dans la forêt environnant le château. La vision de la cité sous la neige ne lui inspira qu'un regard dénué d'intérêt : il n'y avait aucune victime intéressante à manipuler ni de complots à ourdir, et Zexion savait que les quelques heures d'attentes allaient être d'un grand ennui. Cependant il ne pouvait se permettre de quitter ce monde ou d'aller s'exercer au maniement des sorts : le temps était géré différemment selon les mondes (une absence de dix minutes pouvait bien durer dix heures dans un autre monde), et il ne fallait surtout pas se faire remarquer. Se rendant invisible, il entra dans le palais, trouva un petit salon confortable où il n'y avait personne, puis s'affala dessus en s'offrant une chose qu'il désirait depuis un moment : du repos.

Les heures qui suivirent furent les plus dures de sa mission, mais il finit par déceler l'odeur de Hans qui s'approchait, ainsi que celle de la reine.

-Kingdom Hearts soit loué, il n'a pas fait d'erreurs ! Il va certainement enfermer Elsa dans un cachot et...

Mais un nouveau s'ajouta : celui de la princesse elle même !

-Curieux, je ne pensais pas qu'elle reviendrait ici... Enfin, pour quelqu'un qui est sur le point de perdre son cœur, c'est normal d'avoir des réactions étranges.

Il s'apprêta à quitter la pièce pour aller discrètement à sa rencontre, mais il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas la peine : elle se dirigeait vers la pièce qu'il occupait, accompagné d'autres personnes. Se rendant de nouveau invisible, le Conspirateur se colla contre un mur, et les observa entrer. Anna était pâle comme la neige, et tremblait de froid. Elle était soutenue par quelques serviteurs et gardes, puis elle leur intima :

-Allez prévenir le prince Hans que je dois le voir de toute urgence, seul à seule ! Lui seul pourra me sauver du mal qui m'atteint !

Les serviteurs quittèrent tous promptement la pièce, vite suivis de Zexion qui attendit l'arrivée du jeune homme pour lui donner de nouvelles instruction. Quelques instant plus tard le prince arriva, seul. Le numéro VI se découvrit. Loin d'être surpris de le voir, il avait l'air plutôt contrarié. Avant que le simili ait pu lui dire quoi que ce soit, Hans lança d'un ton venimeux :

-Vous ? Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? La princesse n'était pas censée revenir de ce voyage !

-Il n'a jamais été question que je vous débarrasse de la princesse, c'est vous qui prenez vos désirs pour des réalités ! Ne vous avisez plus d'intervenir, encore quelques minutes et le cœur de la reine ne sera plus. En attendant, contentez-vous de maintenir votre masque, et laissez moi faire.

-Je ferai ce que je pourrais, la princesse vient de me faire demander.

-Je le sais, aussi souvenez-vous de mes paroles !

Mais Hans partit sans répondre. La règle la plus importante d'un conspirateur était de ne faire confiance en personne, Zexion le savait mieux que quiconque. Pressé qu'il était, le prince allait probablement vouloir finir lui même la reine et la princesse. Le numéro VI aurait bien voulu s'occuper d'Elsa maintenant, mais il devait s'assurer que Hans ne fasse aucune erreur... Le Conspirateur s'évapora sur le toit, devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur le salon où Anna se reposait en attendant Hans. Le cœur de la princesse faiblissait, mais elle tenait bon. Son prince allait la sauver d'un instant à l'autre ! Bien que n'ayant aucune confiance en Hans, Zexion ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en pensant combien cette innocente princesse se fourvoyait. La porte s'ouvrit, et le numéro VI tendit l'oreille pour ne rien manquer du spectacle. Il attendit le moment fatidique où le prince allait devoir accomplir son plan, et soit la supprimer, soit trouver un moyen de la laisser sans faire apparaître sa vraie nature...

Mais à sa grande surprise, Hans dévoila son masque. C'était beaucoup trop tôt, il ne pouvait pas être sûr qu'Anna n'en réchappe pas ! L'agacement de Zexion s'accrût quand il comprit qu'il avait laissé la princesse encore vivante, puis qu'il s'échappait, probablement pour s'occuper d'Elsa. Pauvre imbécile ! Il persistait une chance minime, mais une chance quand même, pour que la jeune fille s'en sorte, et trahisse son visage ! S'il y avait une chose que le numéro VI ne supportait pas, c'était l'arrogance, et il considérait en avoir trouvé un bel exemple. C'en était trop : il fallait faire un mauvais tour à ce manipulateur imprudent. En premier lieu : donner toutes ses chances à Anna. Peu lui importait que la princesse survive ou pas, car la reine serait à lui de toute façon. Mais si elle survivait, elle serait une sacré épine dans le pied du prince, et la satisfaction de jouer un coup fourré à Hans l'emporta.

Repoussant ses pouvoirs à leurs limites, Zexion ressentit le montagnard en train de s'éloigner de la ville. Il fallait le faire revenir à tout prix, aussi s'appliqua-t-il à lui donner l'illusion que la princesse l'appelait au secours. Jetant un coup d'œil dans la cour du palais, il vit le petit bonhomme de neige qui avançait gaiement. Le numéro VI se donna l'apparence de la princesse, puis envoya à l'être de neige un appel que lui seul pouvait entendre. En voyant sa maîtresse, celui-ci s'empressa d'entrer dans le château pour la retrouver. Bien, maintenant il était temps de déclencher le plus beau cataclysme que le royaume eût connu depuis bien des années...

Faisant appel aux forces des Ténèbres, Zexion rappela les sans-cœur qui avaient fui en leur faisant miroiter tout les cœurs innocents qui se cachaient dans le château. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre : comme lors du précédent soir, un blizzard mêlé de neige et d'ombres s'abattit sur Arendelle, plus fort que jamais, car les ombres avaient décidé d'en finir pour de bon. Parmi le vent de panique que Zexion sentit dans les cœurs, il en était un qui était plus fort que les autres : celui de la reine. Elle pensait probablement être la cause de cette nouvelle catastrophe, et déployant toutes ses ressources elle s'échappa avec fracas, puis parti sur le lac gelé. Le Conspirateur sourit en pensant à la tête que ferait Hans en voyant ce qui arrivait à ceux qui se mêlaient de changer les plans d'un maître manipulateur ! Il s'envola pour atterrir gracieusement sur le lac gelé. Dans peu de temps la tragédie tirerait son rideau : Elsa et Anna allaient toutes deux perdre leur cœur, Hans serait couronné régent d'Arendelle (si le Conspirateur ne décidait pas de s'en débarrasser d'un coup de tête), et le royaume allait connaître le chaos et la terreur. Zexion était lui même surpris du plaisir qu'il prenait dans la ruine des autres. Il mettait cela sur le compte de son absence de sentiments, bien qu'il savait que ce n'était que par pure jalousie envers ceux qui avaient plus de chance que lui. Mais écartant ses pensées, il sentit qu'Anna venait de se libérer et avait certainement entrepris de retrouver sa sœur aîné. Hans avait également commencé à se rendre sur le lac. Mais ils ne pourraient pas trouver Elsa avant le Conspirateur, n'ayant pas son flair inégalable pour détecter ceux qui possédaient un cœur ! Il ferma les yeux pour s'imprégner du parfum unique de la Reine des Neiges, qu'il décela une centaine de mètres plus loin sur la glace, enfoncée dans le blizzard. Il sourit, et une grosse motte de neige tomba du toit et acheva sa course juste sur sa tête. C'était la troisième fois aujourd'hui ! Zexion se jura un peu agacé qu'à l'avenir il s'abstiendrait d'arrêter de regarder autour de lui quand l'environnement pouvait être dangereux ! Mais repensant à sa mission, il se lança à la poursuite d'Elsa.

Le grand moment était enfin venu. Flottant au dessus de la glace, Zexion se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la fragrance de Lumière et de Ténèbres entremêlées, dont il ne pouvait plus distinguer la limite. Quand il se trouva à une distance raisonnable, il se posa sur le sol, et s'avança d'un pas déterminé. Perdue au milieu du blizzard, la reine finit quand même par apercevoir la silhouette qui s'approchait d'elle. Elle reconnu alors les traits familiers du magicien qu'elle avait rencontré plus tôt. Reprenant espoir en sa quête, elle s'élança vers lui.

-Zexion ? Vous devez m'aider !

Elle s'approcha de lui, quand soudain sa vision changea du tout au tout : il n'y avait plus de lac gelé. Elsa voyait désormais le fjord tel qu'il aurait dû être en cette saison, illuminé de soleil. Curieusement, elle était en train de marcher sur l'eau, qui était limpide. Devant elle se tenait le Conspirateur Ténébreux, qui la regardait avec sévérité.

-C'est ainsi que vous avez toujours vu votre royaume, n'est ce pas majesté ? Une belle journée d'été, les rayons du soleil chatouillant votre peau, au milieu des êtres qui vous sont chers.

La reine ne pouvait que rester ébahie devant une telle vision de bonheur. Un bateau vint à passer non loin d'eux : à bord on pouvait voir la princesse Anna ainsi que quelques fidèles serviteurs s'amuser, danser, et rire.

-C'est comme cela que vous auriez aimé vivre : au milieu des rires, et aux côtés de votre seule et unique sœur.

Elsa restait frappée par le réalisme de la vision : elle ne sentait nul blizzard, aucun vent, et aucune neige. Elle voulu s'approcher d'Anna, et la toucher... Mais Zexion la retint.

-Et croyez moi majesté, tout cela aurait pu arriver. Cependant...

Il fit un grand geste des mains, et aussitôt la réalité reprit le dessus : la tempête redoubla d'éclat, le vent et la neige entremêlés fouettaient de nouveau les visages.

-Ceci est la réalité, et ceci est de votre faute !

Elsa braqua son regard vers lui sous le coup de l'accusation. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait tout d'un coup ?

-Vous auriez pu vivre le bonheur, si seulement vous n'aviez pas agit de manière stupide ! Si vous aviez trouvé le moyen de dompter vos pouvoirs, tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé. Si seulement vous aviez pu naître sans pouvoirs, le monde n'en aurait été que meilleur ! C'est votre folie inconsidérée qui va provoquer la perte du royaume, tout comme elle a provoqué la perte du seul membre de votre famille encore en vie !

Si tout au long de ce discours la jeune femme s'était ployée sous les accusations, le dernier coup de Zexion la fit écarquiller les yeux. Non, cela ne pouvait pas arriver !

-Oui, Reine des Neiges : à cause de votre maléfice, le cœur de votre sœur a été dévoré par les Ténèbres !

Il leva les bras vers le ciel, désignant l'étendue gelée.

-Regardez autour de vous, majesté. Vous avez provoqué ce désastre. C'est de votre faute si les Ténèbres ont envahi votre royaume. C'est de votre faute si tout les êtres qui vous sont chers ne sont plus là. Vous avez détruit votre foyer et condamné votre peuple ! acheva t-il en la désignant d'un doigt accusateur.

Le visage de la majesté du froid se figea dans une expression mêlant stupeur et culpabilité. Oui, c'était bien sa responsabilité si les sans-cœur étaient parvenus jusqu'à son royaume ! Quelle autre explication pouvait-il y avoir ? Elle commença à sentir ses jambes se dérober sous elle.

-Vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'un monstre, acheva Zexion avec un rictus. Comment pourrez-vous jamais vous pardonner ?

Elsa tomba à genoux, puis fut secouée de sanglots. Le sourire du Conspirateur s'élargit : elle était bientôt entièrement à lui ! Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes, non, de secondes, avant que son cœur ne se brise et aille rejoindre le Kingdom Hearts, alors que ce qui resterait de son corps ferait un simili de première qualité. Mais soudain un imprévu bouleversa son plan : la jeune femme releva la tête, bravant les larmes, et avec un air de désespoir lui demanda simplement :

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi m'avoir choisi ?

Cela stupéfia le simili : il n'était pas habitué à ce que ses victimes se posent des questions sur le bien-fondé de sa mission, et encore à ce qu'elles le questionnent sur les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à les manipuler. Mais Zexion était un intellectuel, et s'il y avait une chose qu'il exécrait, c'était bien de ne pas répondre à une question aussi franche (enfin, de répondre sans mentir, car il ne servait plus à rien de lui cacher les raisons de ses actes). Il n'avait plus de réponse toute prête, aussi, exceptionnellement il se surpris à lui bredouiller quelques mots :

-Parce que... Parce qu'il existe des êtres qui attendent d'avoir un cœur et...

En même temps qu'il tentait de répondre, tandis qu'Elsa était encore secouée de spasmes, il réfléchit. Il avait toujours désiré retrouver son cœur, mais cela nécessitait-il vraiment qu'une personne comme la reine perde le sien ? Il avait fait craquer des individus dangereux, des personnages sans scrupules, qui se délectaient de la misère des autres autant que Zexion se délectait de les voir sombrer dans les Ténèbres. Mais Elsa ? Si lui, le Conspirateur Ténébreux retrouvait ses sentiments, cela impliquait que la jeune femme restât simili toute son existence. Le Sixième se remémora sa propre transformation en non-être : le désespoir, les Ténèbres, le froid... et puis plus rien.

Pour une des rares fois de son existence, Zexion décida qu'il n'allait pas prendre une vie, mais qu'il allait en épargner une. Pour l'amour même de Kingdom Hearts, il fallait que des individus exceptionnels tels que la majesté du froid survivent, pour que lorsque lui même redeviendrait humain le monde soit plus beau que lorsqu'il était simili. Il restait maintenant à réparer les dégâts qu'il avait causé et faire en sorte que la reine conserve son cœur. Il choisit alors de répondre à Elsa en ces termes, pour couper court à la conversation :

-Parce qu'il y a des individus dépourvus de sentiments qui jalousent les vivants, et qui cherchent leur destruction de façon purement égoïste.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de lui répondre il s'en alla. S'il voulait aider la reine, il ne pouvait lui parler sous sa véritable apparence...

En voyant le Conspirateur s'éloigner, Elsa se releva et entreprit de le suivre, mais il disparu rapidement. Reprenant ses esprits, elle se souvint de la raison de sa présence, et entreprit de partir à la recherche de quelqu'un... n'importe qui... Soudain, une silhouette se distingua au milieu du blizzard. Pensant qu'il devait s'agir du prince Hans ou d'un autre allié, elle s'en approcha tout en l'appelant de vive voix. Mais lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment proche, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir que c'était sa propre sœur, dans sa tenue de bal, ses cheveux parfaitement roux !

-Anna ? Mais... qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je croyais que...

La vision lui fit signe de se taire, avec un sourire mystérieux, puis se rapprocha de la reine :

-Elsa, rien n'est plus facile à manier que les mots. Rien n'est plus facile à tordre que la vérité. Rien n'est plus facile à briser qu'un cœur aussi pur que le tien. Mais il faut que tu saches qu'au delà des faux-semblants et des hypocrisies, il y a une voix qui elle ne te mentira jamais. C'est celle qui parle au plus profond de toi, si bien que parfois tu ne l'entends pas. C'est celle de ton cœur. Quand tu douteras, quand tu auras peur, ferme les yeux et consulte ton cœur, et alors tu découvriras la vérité.

Durant tout son discours, Elsa restait complètement ébahie de cette vision pour le moins étrange. Qui plus est, le brouhaha du blizzard semblait s'être tu tandis qu'Anna parlait de façon très calme et posée. La cadette pris tendrement les mains de sa sœur, puis les appliqua contre la poitrine d'Elsa en lui demandant :

-Écoute ce que te dis ton cœur. Est-ce que tu crois que je sois vraiment morte, sans m'être battue pour te revoir ?

Elsa obéit et ferma les yeux. Elle sentit alors une curieuse chaleur l'envelopper, et tandis qu'elle se demandait si les dires du Conspirateur étaient justes, la réponse lui vint spontanément, et elle la cria avec conviction :

-Non ! Je refuse de croire que tu aies pu disparaître !

La vision eut un sourire chaleureux, et lâchant les mains d'Elsa elle les porta aux tempes de la reine et attira son front contre le sien, et ferma les yeux d'un air complice. La jeune reine ne pu s'empêcher de trouver que son contact était étonnamment froid... Comme si elle touchait quelqu'un qui n'appartenait pas aux vivants.

-N'écoute que moi Elsa, je vais te révéler la chose la plus importante que j'ai jamais pu te dire... Nos parents t'ont toujours aimé telle que tu étais, et je suis sûre que jusque dans leurs derniers instants ils n'ont cessé de penser à toi. Le peuple d'Arendelle ne t'a jamais prise pour un monstre, et si tu les as effrayé, je ne doute pas que malgré tout ils sont très inquiets de savoir que leur petite princesse devenue reine est en danger. Enfin, sache que moi aussi, peu importe les évènements, peu importe ce que nous avons pu dire ou faire, tu seras toujours ma sœur, et qu'en tant que telle je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer. Alors... pour tout ceux qui ont foi en toi, pour tout ceux qui t'ont accompagné, tu dois te battre, tu ne dois pas abandonner. Pour moi... tu dois vivre, Elsa.

La vision rompit alors le contact physique et observa la reine avec un étrange sourire.

-Tout dépend de toi Elsa. Fait ce que tu juges le mieux pour toi.

Et elle disparu sans aucune explication, sous le regard perdu de la majesté. Qu'est ce qui venait juste de se produire ? Une vision post-mortem d'Anna ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Son cœur l'aurait senti si sa jeune sœur avait succombé à la malédiction. N'ayant d'autres choix, elle poursuivit son chemin dans le blizzard, qui avait retrouvé toute sa violence.

Elle ne fut pas la seule à avoir eu ce genre de vision ce jour là : Anna et Kristoff, que leur cœur avait permis de se rejoindre, avaient repéré une silhouette ressemblant vaguement à Elsa, qui semblait les guider de loin à travers la tempête. Hans, de son côté, était également en proie à des hallucinations qui lui faisait voir la reine, mais étrangement plus il s'en approchait plus il avait le sentiment d'aller dans la mauvaise direction, si bien qu'au bout d'un moment il décida de ne plus suivre la silhouette et de se fier à son instinct. Il ne tarda pas à finalement découvrir la vraie Elsa en pleine recherche. Voyant qu'elle était seule et désarmée, il mit son plan à exécution, tandis que des yeux invisibles observaient la scène avec intérêt.

-Majesté, je vous retrouve enfin ! Une terrible nouvelle vient de s'abattre sur le royaume ! Votre jeune sœur a succombé à sa blessure ! Nous n'avons rien pu faire pour la sauver !

Pour la deuxième fois, Elsa accusa le coup d'une si terrible annonce. Mais contrairement à la précédente qui avait été faite par un quasi inconnu, ici elle provenait d'un homme de confiance et de noble lignée ! Elle allait se laisser reprendre par le désespoir, mais elle se souvint des paroles de sa vision, et encore une fois elle se concentra pour consulter son cœur. Hans s'apprêtait à profiter de la situation pour se glisser derrière elle et lui asséner un coup fatal, mais la reine le regarda d'un air déterminé :

-Vous mentez ! Ma sœur est vivante ! Je le sens au plus profond de mon être !

Le jeune prince se retrouva complètement désarmé face à une telle affirmation. Il ne s'y attendait pas... Cependant il ne se laissa pas démonter et ré-attaqua :

-Mais... Comment pouvez-vous en être sûre ? Je l'ai tenu dans mes bras lors de son dernier souffle. Je comprend que cette nouvelle soit terrible mais c'est la stricte vérité, vous devez l'accepter.

Mais Elsa n'en était pas à son premier deuil de la journée, et lui répondit avec conviction :

-Je le sais parce que... Parce que nous sommes sœurs, et qu'un lien puissant nous uni. Il était peut-être ténu depuis dix ans, mais je suis sûre que si elle venait à disparaître, je le sentirai ! Vous devez bien le concevoir, vous qui avez douze...

Elle s'arrêta soudain. Hans la fixait maintenant d'un air étrange. Et puis soudainement elle comprit pourquoi ce mensonge : douze frères, aucun espoir d'hériter de quoi que ce soit, la demande en mariage précipitée, la nécessité de la tenir éloignée d'Anna...

-Pourquoi me mentir sur votre fiancée prince Hans ? Lui auriez-vous menti dans le seul but de l'épouser ? Vous auriez très bien pu vous arranger avec vos frères, et un mariage diplomatique aurait pu...

Elle se tut de nouveau. Le masque venait de tomber : Hans ne la regardait plus d'un air perplexe, mais bien de celui du voleur prit la main dans le sac. Un sourire noir ne tarda pas à sa former sur son visage, puis il éclata de rire.

-Ah, l'Amour Fraternel ! Le lien indescriptible qui unit chaque membre d'une fratrie, le lien incassable qui rend les aînés protecteurs et les cadets respectueux ! Une belle illusion, oui ! Vous ne pouvez bien sûr pas le comprendre : vous êtes l'aînée. Savez-vous ce que cela fait d'être toujours mis de côté, laissé pour compte, comme méprisé ? Ce que ça fait d'être toujours l'éternel second, l'éternel perdant ? Vous avez fermé la porte à votre sœur pendant plus de dix ans : pensez-vous vraiment qu'elle ne vous en veille pas ? Croyez-vous vraiment qu'après avoir ruminé votre mépris en dix ans elle éprouve encore un tant soit peu de respect pour vous ? Vous l'avez blessée alors qu'elle voulait votre compréhension. Vous avez manqué de la tuer ! Même si elle survit, croyez-vous qu'elle acceptera jamais de vous reparler ?

Durant toute cette tirade, Elsa ne put rien faire d'autre que de reculer d'un air horrifié devant une telle folie. Le bon sens lui ordonnait de fuir, mais une voix à l'intérieur lui disait que malgré ses Ténèbres il restait encore quelque chose à sauver dans le cœur du prince maudit.

-Prince Hans, calmez-vous, il y a encore du bon en vous. Si vous m'aidez à retrouver Anna à temps, nous pourrons trouver une solution qui conviendra...

Mais elle ne pu continuer car Hans venait de la frapper violemment d'un revers de main. Le choc fut si puissant que la reine tomba sur la glace. La folie furieuse, mais aussi la peine tordaient maintenant le visage du prince des îles du Sud.

-Ne me dites pas ce que je dois faire ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! Vous ne comprendrez jamais !

Elsa était trop sonnée par le choc et trop terrifiée pour penser à utiliser ses pouvoirs. Le prince leva son épée et son bras s'abattit...

Mais un choc latéral le propulsa sur la glace tandis que son arme tomba avec fracas sur le sol. Anna, guidée par la mystérieuse silhouette, avait vu de loin l'affrontement, et s'était jetée juste à temps pour sauver sa sœur. Mais ce faisant, elle avait utilisé ses dernières forces, et sentit les Ténèbres l'envahir. Kristoff, qui la suivait de loin, vit avec horreur que les sans-cœur, attirés par la noirceur du cœur de Hans, s'étaient regroupés autour du petit groupe. Elsa, abasourdie par ces événements soudains, se ressaisit et compris que sa sœur s'était sacrifiée pour la sauver.

-Anna ! Tiens bon, je vais te délivrer de cette malédiction ! Je...

Elle n'avait pourtant aucune idée sur la conduite à tenir. Mais un geste las d'Anna lui indiqua que c'était trop tard, et tandis que sa vue s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité, elle eut le temps de dire :

-J'ai froid...

Ses membres se raidirent soudain, et elle prit la forme d'une statue de glace. Juste avant son dernier souffle, son cœur s'envola dans les airs.

C'était le moment que guettaient les sans-cœur : soudainement ils se jetèrent sur le groupe. Hans, qui était le plus éloigné, n'eut pas le temps de se redresser que déjà les ombres l'enveloppaient. Il essaya de se débattre, mais en vain. Il n'eut pas le temps de crier que déjà les ombres recouvraient son visage. Kristoff voulu se rapprocher des altesses royales, mais un flot de sans-cœur lui barra la route. N'écoutant que son courage, il se saisit de son couteau de montagnard, même s'il savait que ce n'était d'aucune utilité face à ces créatures. Elsa, voyant le cercle se resserrer autour d'elle, prit en air résolu en bravant les larmes, et clama :

-Je te protégerai... Je ne laisserai pas ces sales créatures avoir le cœur de ma petite sœur !

Mais tandis que déjà les ombres bondissaient sur elle, la reine se retourna et enlaça la statue.

-Anna !

C'est alors que le miracle se produisit : des rayons lumineux partirent de la statue, un soleil brilla au milieu de la glace. Instantanément, les ombres se désintégrèrent sur toute la surface du lac gelé. Et après l'éclair, au milieu de l'étendue gelée, se tenait la Reine des Neiges, et la princesse Anna, tendrement enlacées.

-Elsa... merci.

La reine regarda stupéfaite sa jeune sœur qui lui souriait. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ?

-J'étais perdue dans les Ténèbres... Je ne voyais plus rien. Puis j'ai vu une lumière. Ta lumière. Tu m'as prise par la main et tu m'as ramenée...

-Mais alors... Si la force de notre cœur a pu te sauver... Peut-être pouvons nous aussi sauver le royaume !

-Euh, je crois que c'est surtout à toi de faire le travail ! répondit Anna avec un sourire moqueur.

-Oui... Maintenant je comprend ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure : cette force qui me permet de continuer... Je la dois à toi ! Et à tout le royaume !

Et d'un geste de la main sa volonté commanda à la neige de cesser, au froid de partir, à l'été de revenir ! En peu de temps les glaces du lac fondirent, les bateaux refirent surface, et rapidement tous se retrouvèrent à bord d'un navire. Si Elsa, Anna et Kristoff s'étaient retrouvés sur le pont, Hans culbuta sous le choc et se retrouva dans la cabine. Essayant de reprendre ses esprits, il sentit alors la présence de Zexion dans un recoin obscur de la cabine.

-Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Votre plan a échoué, la reine est toujours là ! Vous êtes vraiment sûr d'être un maître sorcier si vos desseins se font contrecarrer par deux jeunes femmes et un montagnard ? lança t-il avec mépris.

-Mon plan n'a pas échoué, il est allé là où je voulais le mener. Je suis juste venu vous annoncer que nous avons trouvé un cœur beaucoup plus intéressant à prendre, car venant d'un individu plus sombre... Sachez que vos actions ont attiré l'attention d'autres maîtres sorciers, et croyez moi certains parviennent à être plus expéditifs, bien que leurs méthodes soit largement moins sophistiquées que la mienne... Sur ce, bon courage pour affronter Leurs altesses royales ! Si je peux vous donner un conseil, c'est de serrer les dents... au sens propre !

Et le Conspirateur se volatilisa sans autre forme de procès.

Quelques jours plus tard, une grande fête fut donnée pour célébrer à la fois le couronnement de la reine et son retour. Le prince Hans avait été jeté dans un cachot en attendant le départ de son bateau. Tandis qu'il croupissait dans sa cellule, il pouvait voir à travers les barreaux que dans la grande cour du château la reine avait créé une gigantesque patinoire, où Ses altesses glissaient en riant plus qu'elles ne l'avaient fait en dix ans, accompagnées de leurs amis Kristoff, Sven et Olaf. Dans leur allégresse, Elsa confia à sa sœur :

-Pendant que je te cherchais dans le blizzard, j'ai eu comme une sorte de rêve : je t'ai vue telle que je t'imaginais, et malgré la tempête tu m'as dit des paroles que je n'oublierai jamais, et qui m'ont donné la force de te chercher, alors que j'étais persuadée que tu avais disparu !

-Vraiment ? Je ne m'en souvient pas, c'est vraiment dommage que je ne sois jamais là quand je dis des choses que tu n'oublieras jamais ! Et qu'est ce que c'était de si important ?

-Oh, je t'en parlerais plutôt en privé... Peut-être plus tard, tu n'auras qu'à frapper à ma porte, et au lieu d'un bonhomme de neige je te ferai la conversation.

Les deux jeunes filles rirent de bon cœur. Mais Elsa redevint pensive.

-N'empêche, je me demande pourquoi j'ai eu une telle vision...

Elle ne vit pas Olaf glisser dans sa direction, et la percuter. La jeune reine manqua de tomber en arrière, mais deux bras la retinrent. Elle s'apprêtait à remercier son sauveur, mais en le regardant elle resta bouche bée. C'était un garde, mais elle ne souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà vu. Son chapeau retenait ses cheveux, mais elle pouvait voir qu'il avait une chevelure pâle, avec des reflets bleutés. Mais le plus hypnotisant étaient ses yeux. Ils étaient du même bleu que celui de la mer, et elle était sûre d'avoir vu au moins un de ces yeux avant...

-Faites attention votre Majesté, le sol est glissant. Ce serait un comble de tomber sur de la glace en plein été !

Elsa ne trouvait pas quoi répondre face à son sourire mi-insolent mi-amusé. Puis le garde reparti vers le palais. La reine voulu le retenir, mais déjà Olaf s'inquiétait de ne pas la voir accepter ses plus sincères excuses. Reprenant son plus beau sourire, Elsa lui fit un câlin de la paix, et reparti patiner avec les autres.

Un peu plus tard, dans la plus haute tour, Zexion contemplait le royaume depuis une fenêtre. Il avait reprit son uniforme, et s'était perdu dans la vision du fjord ensoleillé.

-Eh bien, c'est comme ça que tu fais tes missions ? Rien d'étonnant à ce que Xemnas te laisse de moins en moins te balader où tu veux !

Un portail venait de faire apparaître Vexen, qui affichait un air un peu conscrit.

-Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Vexen. Sache que j'ai suffisamment de relations avec Xemnas pour qu'il me pardonne un petit échec de mission.

-Mais oui mais oui... En même temps ça ne concerne que toi mais je ne voudrais pas que tu donnes une mauvaise image des fondateurs à ces imbéciles de nouveaux membres...

-D'un autre côté, dis-toi que si elle avait rejoint l'Ordre nous aurions eu deux membres manipulant la glace.

-Certes, mais au moins il y aurait eu une femme de plus dans le groupe... Pas que je m'en plaigne, seule la Science m'intéresse, mais il faut admettre que onze hommes et une femme, ça fait vite jaser...

Zexion fit un geste ennuyé de la main et reparti dans la contemplation de la ville.

-Regarde cette populace stupide réunie pour faire du patin ! dénigra Vexen. Est-ce que moi je perd mon temps à utiliser mes pouvoirs pour faire une patinoire ?

-Si tu écoutais ces brebis de membres néophytes, il y a longtemps que notre citadelle serait devenu un palais des glaces, sans parler de toutes les fois où ils te demandent de refroidir leur soda...

-Ne m'en parle pas ! En plus, cette gamine là... Elle pense vraiment maîtriser ses pouvoirs aussi vite ?

-Je te demanderais d'avoir un peu plus de respect pour la reine, elle a traversé autant d'épreuves que nous.

-Hum, tu te laisses attendrir ? Tu commences à devenir un homme fait, numéro VI... Bientôt tu liras des romans à l'eau de rose en te figurant que ça se passe comme ça dans la vraie vie, ricana l'aîné.

Un grognement amusé de Zexion signifiait qu'il ne voulait pas continuer sur cette conversation. Mais il répondit :

-J'en ai déjà lu plusieurs, mais c'est surtout pour mon amusement personnel... Bien, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de partir.

-Un instant, je veux faire une petite démonstration de vrais pouvoirs de glace à la plèbe de cette ville !

Se concentrant, le Savant fit progressivement apparaître au milieu de la cour une statue géante, finement ciselée, qui représentait la Reine des Neiges. Les habitants abasourdis se retrouvèrent bientôt à applaudir ce qu'ils prenaient pour une intervention divine, et ne pensèrent pas à regarder vers les tours du palais.

-Je vais finir par croire que notre travail consiste à jouer les deus ex machina dans les mondes que nous visitons, nota Zexion d'un ton sarcastique.

-Je t'avoue que ce n'est pas pour me déplaire... Bien, et si nous allions prendre une petite boisson chaude après toutes tes aventures ?

-Volontiers ! Je trouve que depuis quelques jours le temps s'est nettement refroidi."


End file.
